Rulara
The Rulara are a militaristic matriarchical abhuman race located in far east of Ultima Segmentum, on the Eastern Fringe. They were created by the Xai'athi, a warrior species to replace their own military. Today, the Rulara run amok in the galactic east, destroying Imperial worlds, and establishing new colonies on dead worlds they've recently destroyed or discovered. The size of their empire is unknown, but it is very likely to be quite large, somewhere is the thousands of uninhabitable planets. Their current goal is the exterminate the Xai'athi, and take their place as the Mtawala's favorite children. They have large assault fleets which carry invasion forces across the galaxy, to keep their people active, and learning the military tactics used by species in the galaxy, allowing the Rulara to keep their military edge. History 'Creation' The Rulara were created by Binadamu Madora in M39 as requested by the then Xai'athi leader, Kaizari Shujaa, as part of his extensive military reforms. This gave Binadamu the perfect chance to finally create a warrior race using his now extensive knowledge of the galaxy's many species. He had been studying the Orks for millennia, and using ancient Eldar databases, he to had plenty of knowledge on the Eldar biology. He mixed these together with Xai'athi genetical information, and added in a few personal modifications, and upon a successful blending of Ork, Eldar, and Xai'athi traits, the Rulara were born. In 722.M39, Binadamu called on Kaizari Shujaa to visit him Nyanda, where he presented the Rulara to him. Upon arriving to Nyanda, Kaizari Shujaa was presented with seven-foot tall women, and was confused as to why the Rulara were female. Binadamu stated he had always wanted an army of space Amazons, and finally had a reason to make them. Shujaa, pleased either way, ordered his new army to the Solaris Federation Frontier Region, to begin the Rulara Trials, to see if the Rulara were worthy of becoming the new military of Solaris. 'The Rulara Trials' Biology The Rulara are by far, the most biologically advanced race ever created Binadamu. Though they pale in comparison to the Xai genetically, by are far deadlier than the Xai'athi, and can surpass even the Space Marines (who they'd been designed.to fight). The average Rulara about 2.1 meters tall, with commanders towering over most over species at 3.7 meters. They nullium bones, which negate most gravitational limits imposed on them. Their skin is dark brown, and soft to the touch, but as they were designed purely for combat, it is rather thick and considered the equal to adamantium in strength and endurance (hense the reason they don't body armor). The Rulara are near impossible to fight in a straight duel, as during pregancy, the Rulara grow in nishatium, which for them, further toughens the endurance of their body. The Rulara are immune to disease (inherited from the Xai'athi), and they are biologically incapable of feeling pain or fear. The Rulara have a powerful regeneration rate, allowing most cuts and near fatal wounds heal at a reasonable pace. This added to their multiple rudutant organs, has made it quite difficult to kill a Rulara, for those that try at least. All Rulara have genetic memory, an addition added by Binadamu to help the Rulara pass om vital combat experience from generation to generation. This allows to the Rulara to grow in a deadler species as time passes, meaning that knowledge on how to fight a dangerous species will become common knowledge within the next three generations. The Rulara are aesexual, though knowledge on how they begin a pregancy is unknown. The pregancy itself lasts only for about four months, and normally due to the size of the mother (being a giant and all), it is impossible to tell a Rulara is pregant. The child is born with all of the knowledge of the mother, and reaches maturity within 120 years (they skip the usual "baby form", and are born in the form of a young girl, making it easier to field them in battle at an earlier age). Rulara are always born in groups of two or three, allowing the Rulara to field large armies only a few years after conquering a new planet. The newborn Rulara are capable of reproducing within five years of their birth, and are typically twice as strong than a normal human at the age of twenty. The Rulara phyically stronger than any other Xai'athi, including the Zverians, who are famed for their phsyical prowess. A full grown Rulara is about twice as strong as a Space Marine, and can normally deal with three of them alone under good conditions. They are faster, smarter, and stronger than a human being, and have eyesight that allows them to see a mile ahead on a clear day. Binadamu has expressed his regret at not designing a fail-safe should the Rulara ever turn on the Xai'athi, which unfortunately, they did. Additionally, Rulara do not nees to eat, sleep, or drink, as their bodies are self-sustaining, maintaining small but powerful biological factories which provides a Rulara with all the nutreition she needs. This is why the Rulara prefer to colonize dead worlds, which in the military minds of the Rulara, are strategically important worlds, as no race in the galaxy has any need for such worlds. Politics 'Goverment' 'Laws' 'Foreign Relations' Military The Rulara were created for war, using technology that made the tech used by the Emperor to create the Space Marines pale in comparsion. The Rulara have no equal as of yet, when factoring in their speed, strength, and endurance. The military of the Rulara has no official name, as all Rulara are considered soldiers, and thus the entire race is considered the military. The size of the "standing army" (those Rulara actively fighting), is believed to number in the low billions to tens of billions, but the Akili believe this number to actually be in the space of 30 million. The Rulara do have a group of elite soldiers known as the Aharina, a force of about 500,000 Rulara, who have deticated their lives to developing the art of war for their species. The Aharina are some of the deadliest beings in the galaxy, as along with their already formidable abilities, they've developed these natural strengths even further. The Rulara have a special operations force known as the Ansaka, responsible for sowing dessent within the ranks of a planet's population, and preparing it for invasion. Society 'Culture' 'Psykers' There are no psykers in the Rulara species, as they have no presence in the Warp. In fact, psykers are shunned by the Rulara, who view them with disdain and disgust. They are typically hunted by Rulara warrioresses looking for a way to pass the time when not working. Psykers are viewed a general threat to the Rulara's efforts, as they have the power to combat the Rulara. After the failed Rulara invasion of Solaris, the Rulara developed a natural hatred of all things connected to the Warp. They were jealous of the fact that they could not harness that kind of power, and thus chose to crush any whole could wield it. Technology Currently, most of the Rulara's technology is that of the Xai'athi's from M39, putting the Rulara slightly behind their creators. However, as the Rulara are militaristic, they've dropped any technology deemed "useless" to their main objective. The Rulara despite their ideals, do have scientists, who reverse-engineer weapons that the Rulara haven't seen or experienced fighting on the battlefield. Since the Rulara were given advanced adaptation abilities by Binadamu, the Rulara can quickly learn how to use new devices, and given time, use them as effectively as the device's makers. This has further increased the danger of the Rulara, as a lowly Rulara grunt can become as deadly as an Aspect Warrior of the Eldar, though enhanced processing powers. 'Weapons' 'Travel' Category:Storage Category:Copyright